Times in Life
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: these r just some moments of parenting that Adam, Fiona, Eli, and Clare had 2 go through.  Sequel 2 Messing it up. Last story is Degrassi The Boiling Point.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so i wanted to tell all u readers things that i think u should know b4 u read the story. So here it is.**

**Fiona and Adam's kids r named Simon and Michael. They r 1 year in this story.**

**Eli and Clare got married on February 6 and had a daughter named Terri. Born on November 13 and it is March. **

**This is just going to be a small story of how they all do parenting.**

**Also I want to put the list of the stories that came before this.**

**New Boys**

**Simple Gifts **

**Cloud Nine**

**Home Life**

**Messing things up**

**I also wanted 2 tell u that if you read New boys u c that Adam got mad and Fiona took him 2 her condo and I neva wrote about the talk so I want u guys to know I updated that.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Adam and Fiona_

Fiona and Adam had gotten the Simon and Michael down and were resting in bed. Fiona was laying her head on Adam's chest and had his arm around her rubbing her shoulder softly. Fiona's eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping and Adam was staring at the ceiling. Fiona looked up and saw Adam. She lifted her head a bit and began to rub circles on his chest.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing." Adam said, not looking at her.

"You should sleep."

"I don't want to."

"Not tired?"

"Strangely yeah."

"You have energy left? After not sleeping for more than three hours?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you want to put that energy to use?" Fiona said, leaning close to kiss him. Adam smiled and turned over so Fiona was laying under him. They began to kiss and when Adam got to the last button on Fiona shirt they heard Simon cry followed by Michael. Adam sighed.

"Why now?" he moaned.

"Come on let's get them."

Simon and Michael were playing in the living room and Fiona was watching them and smiling. Simon was bouncing a ball up and down and Michael was stacking blocks up. Adam stood in the kitchen where he had a good view of the back of Fiona's head. He couldn't see the babies, but he knew what they were doing by sounds. While he walked up, he saw Michael and the blocks fall down. Michael stared at the blocks and looked at Fiona and said "Ah oh." causing Fiona to laugh. Adam came up and wrapped his arms around Fiona from behind the couch and kissed her neck. Making her giggle again.

"Adam." she laughed. "We can't do this right now."

"Come on relax."

"Remember what happened last time you said that?"

"We were gifted with two kids. You're right we should stop." then Adam sat down.

"They aren't that bad."

"Well not now." then Charlie came in and layed by the burning fire place. Simon and Michael went and lied down on his and in an hour they feel asleep. "Oh. Look at them." Fiona whispered. "We should get them in bed." Fiona began to get up, but Adam pulled her down and sat her on his lap. "Well I'm guessing you have other ideas."

"The kids are asleep, we don't have to worry about them waking up, lets have some fun."

"How about some loving and a hot shower?"

"Works for me."

Adam carried Fiona bridle style up stair and set her on the bed. He crawled up and began to kiss her neck. Fiona moaned and started to unzip his jacket. Adam also pulled her shirt off and threw it on the floor. Fiona unbuckled and unzipped Adam's jeans and kicked them onto the floor. Adam moved off of Fiona and got her sweat pants onto the floor with everything else. Now Adam was only in his boxers and Fiona in her bra and panties. Adam kissed Fiona's stomach. Fiona shivered and Adam kissed her neck, while also running his hands over her body. He felt her thigh, leg, and her breast. Fiona breathed deeply. Adam continued to kiss her neck while her undid her bra. Once the bra was discarded Adam kissed Fiona's nipple and and all around it. While he did this Fiona slipped off his boxers and Adam did the same to her. Adam entered her and she breathed quickly moaning his name and screaming with pleasure. When he pulled out they layed there in silence.

"I can't remember the last time we did that?" Fiona said. "I've missed it so."

"Yeah. It's nice." Adam said.

"Do you have enough energy to go in again?" Adam smiled and rolled back on top of Fiona. He was entering her when Charlie came up and licked Adam's head.

"Charlie." Adam rolled out and off of Fiona and Charlie lied between them. Adam and Fiona got dressed, went to put the kids to sleep and lied back down with Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Adam and Fiona's house_

Eli and Adam were watching the hockey game when Fiona and Clare came down with Simon, Michael, and Terri. Fiona sat Simon next to Adam and Michael in between Eli and him. Then Clare gave Terri to Eli. The guys stared at their wives move over to the kitchen to get their coats.

"Where you guys going?" Adam asked, still confused.

"Out. You guys can handle the kids." Fiona said.

"Why us?"

"Because we have taken care of them all day,and we want to go shopping. Love you." Fiona blew Adam a kiss and walked out the door with Clare. Adam and Eli sat watching the game when the babies began to cry. Adam changed the channel. They sat there watching Wonder Pets.

After watching two episodes Adam spoke.

"I like that they always remember how they fixed the Fly Boat and use that experience to help the animals."

Eli stared at him and shook his head before turning back towards the T.V.

0000000000000

Hours later the girls came home with bags of clothes and opened the door. They saw the T.V. was on and the show Lazy Town was playing. They didn't see the guys anywhere and were expecting the babies to be put right into their arms. Fiona was about to call out when see saw Adam's hand hanging off the arm rest of the couch. She walked over and saw he was sleeping with one kid in each arm sleeping, too. Clare found a note that said:

_Dear Clare,_

_Adam feel asleep and so did Terri. I went back home to put her to bed and get some sleep too. So just come home when ever. Take as long as you want. You deserve it._

_Love,_

_Eli_

Clare showed Fiona the note and Clare left for home. Fiona picked the kids up off the couch and carried them up stairs to bed. Then she came down and woke Adam up. He didn't move, but just layed there and moaned.

"Adam come on. Lets go up stair and sleep." Fiona whispered.

"I don't want to get up." Adam whined. Fiona smiled.

"Please, I want to snuggle." Adam opened on eye and turned to lay on his side. He opened his arms and motioned her to come in. Fiona giggled and got under the blanket with Adam. Adam kissed the top of her head and rubbed his cheek against her head. Then feel asleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli and Clare were awoken by the sound of Terri crying. Eli moaned and pulled the covers over his head. Only so Clare could pull them down.

"Eli go get Terri. I think she needs her diaper changed."

"Yeah, I don't know how to do that."

"Then go learn." Clare pushed him.

"You." he pushed back. Clare smiled and continued to push him and he would push back. Sadly their game was interrupted by Terri's crying. Eli moaned and got up to go calm her down.

He rocked her and held her, but it was no use. Eli faced the fact that he had to change her diaper. Eli didn't have any idea what he was doing. He figured out how to get the diaper undone in five minutes and when he pulled it down moaned in disgusts .

"What did you eat that could cause this?"

Eli finally worked up the courage to touch it and throw it in the garbage. It took him seven minutes to find the wipes and clean her off and then he couldn't understand how to put the diaper on. He tried many ways and when Clare came in to see what was taking him so long. Terri's legs were both in one legs hole and there were five messed up looking diapers on the floor. Clare just stood and stared at him and disbelief.

"In my defense, you made me do this." Eli said. Clare sighed and took Terri. She took the diaper off and put a fresh one on perfectly. Then held up Terri to show Eli. Eli pouted and went back to bed.

Clare put Terri back to bed and went to bed as well.

"You're never changing Terri's diaper again."

"That was the plan."


End file.
